STRK
by Another fanfic's boy
Summary: Remnant 100 en el futuro: Época diferente, problemas diferentes, mismo objetivo para los cazadores: Proteger al mundo. Seguiremos a los alumnos de la academia Vytal y su camino para alcanzar el prestigio que solo en leyendas y cuentos se conoce. ¡STRK, adelante!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Llegada y caída.

Isla Vytal, Remnant.

La enorme edificación que se observa desde la aeronave es la Academia Vytal de Cazadores, un recinto para la educación y entrenamiento de los próximos protectores del mundo. Las altas torres de estilo Atlesiano podían verse colocadas en las esquina del plantel, así también los edificios residencial de tipo Valerianas; jardines, estatuas y algunos salones con arquitectura de Mistral y coliseos así como zonas de combate delimitadas con piedra caliza tallada de Vacuo.

La isla de Vytal siempre ha sido territorio neutral para las cuatro naciones, ahora luego de muchos años es el punto central de la Paz entre estos gobiernos con la creación de la academia.

– Y pensar que hace un siglo este lugar solo era el hangar de aquel coliseo.– en la nave que sobrevolaba el lugar, una chica rubia de ojos verdes observa el paisaje y comienza hablar sola, aunque no lo esta. En el transporte también la acompañan una chica alta, más que las otras tres, su rostro y cuerpo estaban cubiertos por una capucha negra, la mirada hacia el suelo y jugueteaba con sus manos. En otro asiento una joven fauno de cabello blanco, ojos caninos, solo con una oreja mientras que un vendaje que cubría el lugar de la oreja faltante. Por última y la que parecía más joven, la chica pelirroja de coletas quien jugueteaba con sus pies en su asiento.

La chica rubia suspiro – Tres años vamos a pasar aquí, bueno es mejor que los diez en la cárcel de Mistral–

La fauno la miró de reojo solo para después ignorarla, en cambio la chica de la capucha alzó la vista, trato de hablar pero terminó por quedarse callada.

– Oigan trato de hacer una conversación aquí, llevamos dos horas en silencio total, no me dejen hablando sola– dijo con molestia, luego miró a la chica de coletas, la niña le regreso la mirada con una sonrisa. – Tu pareces amigable o es que no te dejan hablar con extraños–

La niña ladeo su rostro, luego negó con la cabeza, abrió su boca y trato de entonar una palabra pero ningún sonido salió.

– Oh disculpa, no sabia que eras muda– respondió avergonzada la joven.

– Se nota que eres poco discreta y escandalosa– respondió la fauna sin mirarla.

– ¡Al fin la fauno solitaria decidió hablar!– dijo en tono burlón.

La chica en cuestión solo torció la boca y trono su lengua.

– ¿Y tu?– señalo a la chica alta de la capucha– Cual es tu excusa para no hablar.

La joven, aun dudando se retiró la capucha para mostrar su brazo derecho, las tres abrieron los ojos ante la sorpresa.

– Eso no se ve todo los dias– esta vez fue la fauna quien respondió.

En la academia, una mujer alta vestida formalmente caminaba por los pasillos revisando su scroll, al pasar por uno de los salones otra docente salió en su encuentro.

– Directora Summer buenos días– la maestra en cuestión era una fauno Venado, sus cuerno sobresalen sobre su cabeza, vestida con un vestido gris con camisa blanca, corbata y su cabello castaño recogido en cola de caballo.

– Buenos días Ursula– La directora por su parte era una humana de cabello negro, usaba lentes y vestía una gabardina café que cubría todo su cuerpo.

– Los equipo ya terminaron de instalarse y el profesor de teoría de Dust ya confirmó su llegada en la semana– Mientras le daba el reporte el Scroll de la maestra interrumpió con una llamada– ¿Si?, De acuerdo los paladines irán enseguida – acto seguido corta la llamada.

La directora solo la miro.

– Los estudiantes especiales ya llegaron, empezaré a tomar todas las medidas preventivas–

La directora se ríe – No creo que sea necesario, ¿su prueba esta lista no?–

– Si, en unas horas podemos dar comienzo–

– Yo sigo que no los dejes bajar de la aeronave –

– Espere ¿Quiere hacer la prueba de inmediato? Pero acaban de llegar–

– Si y el consejo quiere saber si no me equivoque en mi decisión, mientras más pronto aprueben o no más pronto me dejaran en paz–

– Sus hermanas son muy estrictas–

–Su puesto lo requiere–

La directora se dirigió hacia las afueras del edificio.

– Iré a mi oficina te dejo el resto a ti– y sin decir mas camino hacia la torre central.

Ursula suspiro– Claro me dejas trabajo "fácil"–

La aeronave que transportaba a las chicas comenzó su descenso en el helipuerto, aterrizaron por unos minutos y después volvió ascender.

– ¿No se supone que bajariamos aquí?– pregunto la rubia.

– Por el momento no señorita Daggon– de la compuerta que daba hacia la salida una fauno venado entro.– Me llamo Ursula Saned, soy docente en la academia Vytal y me enviaron aquí como su examinadora – Las cuatro se quedaron en silencio, mientras la aeronave se alejaba de la academia y Úrsula continuaba hablando– Cada año la academia recibe varias solicitudes de candidatos a cazador y cazadoras, después de seleccionar a varios los sometemos a un último examen o mejor dicho prueba, aquellos que pasen serán oficialmente estudiantes de la academia, tranquilos los que fallan los ponemos salvo.–

– Disculpe– la fauno levantó la mano – ¿Porque nos dice esto?–

– Porque a diferencia de otros estudiantes ustedes son casos especiales, pueden pasar– dio la orden y se hizo a un lado, de la entrada dos "paladines" (Robots con forma humana) caminaron hacia la humana y la fauno.

– _Descubre su brazo –_ ordenó el paladín a la rubia, ella levantó la ceja pero sin rechistar descubrió su hombro izquierdo, el paladín tomó el pedazo de papel y lo colocó sobre el brazo, una pintura de simbología abstracta se incrustó del papel a su piel sin ningún dolor y desapareciendo al instante.

– Como muchos Cazadores yo no poseo una semblanza, en cambio tengo un permiso para el uso de conocimiento mágico, en este caso runas, la que use en ustedes es para su localización y rastreo–.

– _Descubra su–_

– Ni creas hojalata– al contrario de la rubia la fauno se resistió a la orden, el rostro del paladín no se inmuto.

– Yo me encargo– Úrsula se acercó a la chica, el paladín le entregó el papel con el sello y junto al otro salieron de la sala, la fauno obedeció ahora la orden de la maestra – No se que tengas en contra de los androides, pero será mejor que lo resuelvas pronto–

La profesora camino de nuevo a la entrada, sacó su Scroll de su bolsillo.

– Shiro Vermillion–

La chica fauno alzó la mano.

– Tabitha Garden–

– Aqui– la chica de la capucha respondió.

– Roke Daggon–

– Presente– respondió la rubia sonriendo.

– Modelo paladín: Ketsuna–

Con un sonrisa la pequeña chica levantó la mano, bajo el asombro de las otras tres y más de Shiro.

– Bien ahora conocen sus nombres, suerte en su prueba– acto seguido la profesora dio media vuelta y cerró la compuerta.

– Hey espere que paso con..– sin poder decir más el piso de la habitación se abrió de sorpresa dejando caer a las cuatro chicas por los aires.

Del otro lado de la compuerta.

– "Prueba de aterrizaje" Como en la antigua escuela– Ursula bufo mientras se reía y caminó de regreso a la cabina del piloto.

Mientras en la cima de la torre central de la academia, la directora observa sentada los perfiles de las cuatro chicas, entonces una llamada la interrumpe, la imagen muestra a una mujer de tez caucásica, pelo negro lacio y ojos amarillos.

– Hola Winter,¿a que se debe tu llamada?–

– _No finjas, sabes porque te hablo–_

– Tengo cuatro razones, ¿De cual de esas quieres saber?–

– _Las cuatro, en especial al par de criminales que se supone deberían estar en una de mis celdas–_

–Creo que exageras las cosas–

– _Como voy a exagerar cuando acabas de perdonar una condena a una terrorista y a una ladrona de primera clase_ –

– No las perdone, ambas estarán bajo mi supervisión durante su condena–

Del otro lado la mujer se rasco la sienes de la cabeza y tratando de calmarse contesta– _Summer, ¿Estás segura de esto?._

– Tanto como cuando aceptamos los dones–

La mujer se quedó en silencio por un momento – _Bien, pero si tu equipo SPHR se llega a enterar_..–

– Será una lección muy dura para ellos– interrumpió la directora.

Winter suspiró – _les avisare a Autum y a Spring, ¿cuando es su prueba?_

– Si estoy en lo correcto, deben de estar cayendo cerca de la costa sur de Vytal en estos momentos–

– _Vieja escuela, ya veo_ –.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Suministros.

Luego de la caída las chicas tuvieron que nadar hacia la costa.

– Esa maestra de verdad nos lanzó de una nave en pleno vuelo– dijo Roke mirando al cielo sin rastro de la aeronave.

– También dijo algo sobre "la prueba" pero que se supone que deben hacer – hablo Shiro.

– _Sólo deben regresar a la academia–_ la voz de la profesora se escuchó pero ellas no veía de donde provenía – _Ketsuna cariño, podrías abrir el comunicador_ –

La androide asintió y desde su muñeca derecha la proyección holográfica de la profesora Ursula apareció.

– _Gracias, si aún tenían alguna duda sobre su compañera creo que esto lo responderá, bien continuando con su prueba ustedes solo deben recorrer la isla de Vytal desde el sur hasta el centro de la misma, en aeronave esto no toma más de 5 minutos pero a pie les llevará mínimo un día. ¿preguntas?–_

– ¿Cómo nos vamos a orientar? – pregunto Shiro.

– _Su compañera Ketsuna tiene un mapa integrado dentro de sus funciones_ – al mencionarla la androide asintió alegremente.

– Y para defendernos, o tendremos que hacerlo a mano limpia… Por mi no hay problema– esta vez preguntó Roke tronando sus nudillos.

– _También, junto a los datos del mapa hay localizaciones marcadas para sus armas y sus provisiones –_

Esta vez Tabitha,quien aun tenia la capucha colocada aunque estuviera húmeda, habló – se supone ¿nosotros cuatro somos un equipo?– luego de decir eso ambas se notaron sorprendidas.

– _Veo que empiezas a recordar y a tu pregunta, la directora se las responderá a su llegada. Bien a partir de ahora están solos, todo tipo de comunicación será cortada aunque tendremos su ubicación exacta_ – Dijo señalando su hombro – _Suerte las veo mañana–_ y la comunicación se cortó.

Ketsuna trato de contactar se de nuevo pero el comunicador no conectaba, parecía sorprendida.

– Acaso, ¿No te dijeron nada sobre esto?– Roke le preguntó la androide negó triste.

– Lo primero sería encontrar esos suministros – dijo Shiro. Al instante Ketsuna desplegó una imagen holográfica de la isla de su muñeca.

– Ah, gracias – dijo fríamente, revisándolo varios puntos eran marcados con diferentes signos, desde su posición el símbolo de espada y el de una camiseta eran los más cercanos.

– ¿Porque el símbolo de la cami– pregunta Roke pero un estornudo le quita la duda.

– Será mejor ir por un cambio de ropa– dirige su mirada a Tabitha– Tu, sera mejor que te quites esa capucha, no creo que después de nadar con ella quieras llevarla aun puesta –.

Tabitha, nerviosa, se desabrochó la prenda, debajo vestía un pantalón gris y una camisa del mismo color sin mangas, la parte sopresa era sus dos brazos, desde los hombros hasta las manos era completamente negra, de esa misma textura que los Grimm, la chica se abrazaba a sí misma por vergüenza y aunque dos de las presentes se sorprendieron de los brazos, una albina solo dirigía su atención a sus gemelas (copa C)

– ¡Es enserio Shiro!, ella nos muestra su parte grimm y tu solo le miras los pechos –

Shiro miró hacia otro lado– T-tengo mis razones (copa A) –

– Algo irrelevante no lo crees (Copa B), a Ketsuna no parece importarle eso–

La androide se acercó a Tabitha y tocó uno de su brazos, luego empezó acariciarlo poco a poco.

– ¿No te dan miedo?– Preguntó la Grimmer, la niña negó con la cabeza.

– Bien en marcha– Dijo Shiro y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

– Ya oyeron a la "capitana"– bromeó la rubia.

La cuatro caminaron dentro del bosque mientras se acercan al punto marcado. Llegaron al lugar indicado pero no encontraron nada alrededor.

– ¿Segura que es aquí?– pregunto Shiro, Ketsuna abrió el mapa holográfico y asintió.

– Chicas – Roke alzó la vista, en la copa de un árbol una cápsula blanca quedó atrapada entre sus raíces – La pusieron ahí o fue algún error–

– Sea como sea hay que ir por ella–

– De acuerdo– respondió Roke sonriendo– Un poco de espacio por favor – dijo flexionando las rodillas

– De hecho – Tabitha la interrumpió– Me permiten– Roke alzo la ceja confundida y se encogió los hombros, Tabitha se colocó debajo del árbol alzó sus brazos al mismo tiempo que estos se alargaban poco a poco hasta alcanzar cápsula, la tomó entre sus manos y la bajo encogiendo la longitud de sus brazos Grimm.

– Eso es algo útil– dijo Shiro

– ¿D-de verdad– los ojos de Tabitha brillaron ante sus palabras.

Dejó la cápsula en el suelo, Shiro se acercó para presionar el botón, dentro se encontraban cuatro discos de veinte centímetros de diámetro, cada uno con el nombre de una de ellas.

– Así que, ¿vamos a usar uniforme de soldado?– Preguntó Roke tomando la suya.

– ¿Quieres seguir con tu ropa húmeda?– la cuestiono Shiro.

Roke iba a protestar pero un estornudo le calló la boca.

Cada una tomó su disco pero entonces Tabitha camino detrás de un árbol.

– Vamos amiga, somo todos mujeres de que te avergüenzas– decía Roke al mismo tiempo que ella de empieza a desvestir.

– No la presiones, desde la nave se notaba algo tímida – respondió Shiro haciendo lo mismo.

Ketsuba por su parte ya se había quitado su atuendo.

Las tres chicas, tabitha desde el árbol solo la miraron.

– Bueno eres un robot, era obvio cómo te verías desnuda– respondió Shiro dándose media vuelta.

La fauno, la rubia, la androide y la Grimer presionaron su disco al mismo tiempo, dentro del artefacto un se compacta su nuevo uniforme, para Shiro una gabardina y pantalón blanco, Roke por su parte lo vistió un pantaloncillo negro por encima de las rodillas y una camisa marrón de manga corta; a Ketsuna la cubrió un vestido de combate azul sin mangas y botas con tacón del mismo color; Tabitha por su parte tenía un pantalón de camuflaje verde y una camiseta morada oscura sin mangas.

– Genial, esto es mejor que esa ropa incómoda de preso– dijo Roke estirando brazos.

Tabitha salió detrás del árbol, aunque su atuendo le quedaba perfectamente ella seguía con esa actitud tímida agarrando su brazo con su mano.

Ketsuna dio una vuelta para admirar su vestido.

Shiro acomodó las muñequeras de su atuendo– Lo que sigue,el símbolo de espada– la chica miro a la androide, está asintió sonriente y desplegó el mapa holográfico. Ellas estaban marcadas con un punto amarillo, la costa estaba más al sur y su siguiente parada más adentro del bosque hacia el este, también otros símbolos hicieron aparición, tres en forma de cerradura y cinco con signo de interrogación.

– Si vamos en esa dirección podremos llegar a los siguientes suministros –

– Y que esperamos– Roke entusiasmada tomó la delantera.

– Maldición, ¡Oye espera!– Shiro trato de alcanzarla, Tabitha y Ketsuna corrieron detrás de ella.

Mientras Roke corría por el bosque, paso a lado de un árbol al mismo tiempo que una silueta negra se abalanza contra ella, sus fauces se abrieron de par en par, Shiro ya la había alcanzado y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver como el Grimm, literal, traspasaba a Roke e impacta contra el árbol a un lado de ella, la rubia retrocedió luego del ataque y se colocó a su lado.

–¿ Por eso me debía esperar?–

– Si, eres demasiado impaciente, ¿como hiciste eso?–

– lo del traspaso, digamos que es mi semblanza ¿Como sabias que habia Grimms?–

– Semblanza, algo así–

El Beowulf se levantó aturdido, Ketsuna y Tabitha llegaron al mismo tiempo, ella observó al grimm y su puño derecho se cerró con fuerza.

– Muy buen, Suna ¿cuanto falta para los suministros? – la androide reaccionó al apodo y desplegó el mapa.

– Esta a 500 metros– dijo Shiro– Pero...–

– ¿Mas Grimm?– preguntó Roke, Shiro asintió – Entonces vayan pronto yo me encargo– De forma impulsiva corrió hacia el Grimm, salto contra el solo para atravesarlo y salir por detrás – Vamos a jugar a otro lado amigo– provocándolo, corrió hacia la izquierda, el Grimm rugió y comenzó a seguirla.

– Maldita loca, vamos rápido – las tres emprendieron la carrera nuevamente.

Conforme avanzaban a lo lejos se escuchaban varios rugidos, troncos rompiéndose y la risa de una chica divirtiéndose.

Cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro tres cápsulas de armas estaban ahí, Shiro abrió cada una de ellas hasta que.

– Ary, creí que te había perdido– con pequeñas lágrimas la fauno tomó una katana con su funda, la misma era la mitad de su altura, la funda color blanco con detalles plateados, colocó su arma en su cinturón.

– ¿Un arco?– Preguntó Tabitha cuando Ketsuna lo tomo de la cápsula, ella sintió, su arma era un arco azul pequeño, la cuerda era plasma sólido y en el centro dos núcleos de neoDust blanco, al jalar hacia atrás una flecha blanca se materializó.

– ¡Ya vengo!– con un grito de euforia Roke apareció de entre un árbol, su respiración era agitada pero no estaba cansada.

– Toma será mejor que te prepares– Shiro tomó las últimas arma y se las lanzó.

Un par de tonfas plateadas fueron tomadas por Roke, en los mangos tenían un interruptor verde, Roke colocó el del lado izquierdo hacia adentro y el derecho con la parte larga por fuera.

– ¿Cuantos?– pregunto Shiro.

– Creo que hay un nido cerca–

Luego de su respuesta alrededor del claro varios ojos amarillos comenzaron a rodearlo, Beowulf se acercaron en una horda que estaba lista para atacar.

– Oye ¿crees que solo con tus "brazos largos" les hagas daño?–

Preguntó Roke a Tabitha.

– Tengo algo mejor– Su tono de voz era más serio de lo normal, dicho esto su brazo derecho comenzó a expandirse, un grueso hueso blanco se extendió desde su mano a su codo de forma curva y afilada, su brazo ahora era una espada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Prueba de Combate.

El Beowulf fue impactado por una de las tonfas justo en la mascara, al mismo tiempo otro atacó por la espalda pero su arremetida solo atravesó a la chica e impacto con el primer Beowulf.

– Que lento– colocando ambas tonfas hacia enfrente un cañón apareció de las puntas, Roke jaló el gatillo y una ráfaga de balas atravesó a ambos Grimms, estos se desvanecieron en el acto.

Tabitha con un tajo vertical partió al Beowulf, otros más se unió a la batalla pero quedó aturdido por el brazo izquierdo de la Grimmer el cual tenía un escudo romboide de hueso blanco, en ese estado la bestia terminó apuñalada por el arma de la chica.

Ketsuna tensó su arco, una flecha de plasma apareció en el carcaj, al soltarla el proyectil salió disparado hacia la cabeza de un Beowulf en los límites del claro, la siguiente flecha mató a otro que iba en dirección a Roke, un último disparo rápido dio en la pierna de otro, distraído fue ejecutado por Tabitha.

Shiro cubre la retaguardia, cuatro Beowulf son sus contrincantes, con su mano sobre la vaina y la otra en la otra en el mango, desenvaina su katana contra dos de ellos dando cortes rápidos hacia sus abdómenes, uno de ellos corre hacia su izquierda pero lo evade, el cuarto arremete pero ella contraataca con una puñalada en la cabeza, a los dos heridos los flanquea, terminandolos con cortes en sus espaldas y el que evadió cae al suelo por una flecha en su nuca.

Un rugido recorrió el lugar, mucho más fuerte que el de un Beowulf normal.

– No me digas que– Shiro cerró los ojos y al instante volteo hacia un punto del bosque, ahí a paso lento entre los árboles, el doble del tamaño de un Beowulf, con garra más alargadas, una coraza que protegía su abdomen y espalda; junto a una máscara con dos cuernos sobresaliendo, de su espalda una esfera negra cayó al suelo dispersandose, creando un pequeño pozo negro del cual otro beowulf emergió.

– Un alfa–

Con las palabras de Shiro el Alfa Beowulf volvió a rugir y arremetió contra las chicas, Roke y Tabitha se quitaron de su camino, por su parte Shiro retrocedió hacia un árbol y comenzó a escalar, el Alfa golpeo el mismo con sus garras provocando que este comenzará a caer, Ketsuna elimina a los Beowulf fuera del claro pero en la ruta del alfa más pozos negros aparecieron y de ellos más Grimms, el árbol cayó hacia dentro del lugar, aplasto algunos Beowulf y Shiro aterrizó junto con el ilesa.

– Debemos acabar con el Alfa o será una lucha sin fin– dijo Roke.

– ¿Algún plan?– pregunta Tabitha.

– Si, ¡niña!– Shiro se dirigió a la androide– Puedes distraer al grandote desde lejo– Ketsuna asintió– Bien rapido este es el plan–

El Alfa recibió varias flechas en la parte trasera de su armadura, dirigió su atención a la androide quien corrió al mismo tiempo que dispara mas flechas, el corrió hacia ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Ketsuna cambio el cargador del carcaj, cargo una flecha de punta esférica y la disparó de frente, un flash iluminó momentáneamente el lugar.

– ¡Ahora!– Shiro dio la orden, por encima de los árboles Roke y Tabitab descendieron, ahora con las tonfas de la rubia en forma de cuchillas, las chicas cortaron hacia abajo de la mano del grimm hasta sus piernas, la bestia comenzó a caer sobre una de sus rodillas pero recuperó la compostura junto a la visión.

– Eres nuestro – sin vacilar Shiro corrió debajo de él y dio un tajo horizontal directo al cuello, el Grimm aulló por última vez antes de comenzar a desvanecerse, los demás Grimm hicieron lo mismo.

– Eso fue intenso – dijo Roke estirando sus brazos, guardó sus tonfas en dos varas más pequeñas que colocó a cada lado de su cadera.

Tabitha dio un suspiro, sus brazos regresaron a su forma normal, así como su actitud.

– Tenemos que seguir– Shiro acomodo su vaina y comenzó a caminar, Ketsuna abrió el mapa al momento.

– Hey, ¿caminaras sin saber la dirección? – preguntó Roke.

– Ustedes pueden leer el mapa, yo tengo mi manera – entonces la fauno escaló uno de los árboles hasta su copa.

– Y yo creí que nos llevábamos mejor–

La androide observaba a la fauno con un rostro decaído.

– Suna que no te afecte, ella tiene sus razones para ir en contra de androides, pero vamos al grano – las tres miran el mapa holográfico, más al norte había un símbolo de cerradura pero también había tres símbolos de signos de interrogación.

Shiro en la copa del árbol cerró los, la brisa del bosque recorría su rostro, revolvía un poco su cabello y golpeaba suavemente su única oreja, abrió los ojos y emprendió el descenso.

–Tu meditación duró muy poco– se burló la rubia.

– ¿Cual es el siguiente punto?– preguntó ignorándola.

– Si estamos en lo correcto debemos encontrar una llave en estos tres punto– Roke le indico en el mapa, Shiro los observó detenidamente.

– Ese de ahi– Shiro señalo el punto más alejado hacia el Este.

– Oh porque ese, ¿tu semblanza te lo dijo?– Volvió a burlarse.

– Sí– respondió seriamente – en estos dos puntos hay un alta concentración de Grimms, solo el que está al Este parece estar libre.–

– No quiero incomodar pero, ¿que es exactamente tu semblanza?– Tímida como antes, Tabitha fue la que preguntó.

Shiro suspiro – Yo puedo detectar la presencia en un área, dependiendo de concentración es la distancia de detección –

– ¿Tu detectas el aura?– preguntó Roke.

– No, si lo hiciera no detectaría Grimms, es diferente y se diferencia entre nosotros, a ellos los veo como una bruma negra, a los faunos y humanos el color de su aura– al decir esto observa de reojo a Ketsuna, la niña está atenta a su explicación.

– Eres como el radar de un barco– dijo riendo la rubia, Shiro frunció el ceño– Ya perdón, bien ya que rompiste tu sello de solitaria es mi turno, soy Roke Daggon y mi semblanza es el paso fantasma, este me permite atravesar objetos inertes o que carezcan de aura, así que no se preocupen que pueda llegar a jugar con ustedes, bien su turno– dijo señalando a la Grimmer y al androide.

– Veamos solo soy Tabitha Garden y pues solo tengo estos brazos, genero mi propia aura pero no tengo semblanza–

Solo ella y Roke miraron a Ketsuna, la pequeña solo desenfundó su arco y se encogió de hombros.

– Era obvio– respondió Shiro sin voltear– Ya que nos conocimos un poco ¿podemos continuar?–

– Como ordene capitana – responde Roke con un saludo militar que interrumpe con su risa.

El sol comenzó a brillar sobre ellos, habían pasado unas cinco horas desde que la prueba comenzó, las chicas llegaron a su objetivo, una cueva eran las coordenadas de la llave, en su entrada las cuatro se detuvieron.

– Bien la llave está dentro, espero que tengas razón sobre la localización de los Grimms– Roke entró primero pero se dio media vuelta, las chicas solo la veían desde la entrada– Este ¿vamos equipo?– pregunta to confundida, Shiro solo miraba hacia otro lado nerviosa, Ketsuna se cubría detrás de Tabitha y esta ultima tenia un rostro de disgusto– No me digan que le tienen miedo a la oscuridad–

Ketsuna asintió.

– No digas tonterías– dijo Shiro.

– Yo no estoy a gusto en lugares cerrados donde aniden animales rastreros– respondió Tabitha.

– Muy bien ellas dos ya dieron su excusa ¿ y tu?, dijiste que no había nada en esta zona.

Shiro se rascó la barbilla– Si...nada que no sea sobrenatural–.

Roke se tapó la boca para evitar salir una carcajada– De acuerdo trío de miedosas, ya vuelvo– Roke se adentro en la caverna, luego de unos segundos sus pasos dejaron de escucharse.

– Si esto es una broma tuya juro que lo pagarás – Advirtió Shiro pero no hubo respuesta–¿ Roke?.

– nada aun – Demonios–

Las tres chicas se adentraron a la caverna, Shiro por delante con su mano en la katana, Ketsuna aún se aferraba a Tabitha y está miraba a su alrededor esperando no encontrar algún insecto. Luego de un rato una luz de reflejo al final del pasillo, ahí una habitación alojaba un altar el cual se encontraba vacío.

Las tres lentamente se acercaron hasta que…

– ¡Bu!–

Con un grito de las dos y rostros de terror, el trío corrió dentro de la cámara abrazándose al mismo tiempo, mientras una rubia no contenía la risa por la escena.

– Deberían ver sus rostros–

Roke se apoyaba en la pared de la cueva, sin percatarse que una fauno con una mirada fría (y aun con lágrimas en los ojo) se acercaba a ella lentamente.

– Te lo advertí – dijo antes de desenvainar su katana.

Fuera de la cueva estaban Tabitha y Ketsuna sentadas en la base de un árbol, frente a ellas y en el suelo sus dos exhaustas compañeras se daban un respiro, Roke quien tenía sus tonfas en la mano fue la primera en levantarse, guardó sus armas y se acercó a Shiro, ella la miro antes de recibir su mano.

– Gracias– Shiro la tomó y se puso de pie.

– No es nada, ahora después de este calentamiento ¿proseguimos?

Dijo Roke, busco entre sus pantalones y sacó un pequeño Scroll blanco.

– ¿Eso estaba dentro de la cueva?– Tabitha, quien también se había reincorporado, preguntó.

– Si, lo revise pero no trae más que un código cifrado–

– Para la la "puerta"– al decir esto Ketsuna volvió abrir el mapa– Si nos apuramos podemos llegar antes del anochecer–

Las chicas entonces prosiguieron su camino.

Subiendo la cresta se encontraba un puente rojo, debajo una grieta que terminaba en un río y de frente a la Academia Vytal podía se avistaba, el sol se encontraba ya detrás de la torre más alta, la noche estaba cerca.

– Eso fue todo un viaje – expreso Roke.

– Espera– Shiro la detuvo antes de continuar hacia el puente, cerró los ojos y sonrió– No hay Grimms más adelante –

Todas suspiraron (Suna lo fingió) y siguieron la recta final.

Caminaron a través del puente, cada una en sus propio pensamientos, cuando un látigo negro salió de debajo del puente.

– ¡Cuidado!– Tabitha empujó a las chicas y recibió el golpe de lleno que la mandó fuera del puente.

– Ta...– Roke fue interrumpida otro tentáculo salió del mismo lado, esquivo el primero pero el siguiente lo trató de atravesar recibiendo el golpe en el abdomen, ella fue enviada al inicio del puente.

Detrás de Shiro y Ketsuns una masa negra con 10 tentáculos, dos usados como soporte y su máscara con un solo ojo amarillo las observa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Motivación

El tentáculo ataco de frente, con un rápido desenvaineo de Shiro lo bloqueo, chispas se desprendieron de aquel impacto, Ketsuna por su parte disparo varias flechas al cuerpo de grimm pero sus proyectiles terminaban por desaparecer antes de siquiera tocarlo.

– ¡Segundo round amigo! – desde atrás Roke salto de frente a la criatura esta vez bloqueo cada tentáculo, al llegar a su cuerpo guardo sus tonfas para dar un puñetazo limpio, el golpe se detuvo a centímetro del ojos, bajo al suelo y retrocedió con las demás.

– ¡Ahhhhh!– un grito enardecido se ollo desde arriba, con el impulso de sus brazos Tabitha evitó caer al cañon, saltando sobre el puente, cayendo contra el Grimm, este lanzo dos de sus tentáculos hacia ella, uno fue bloqueado por el escudo mientras que el otro pasó a un lado, la Grimmer dio un tajo que corto la extremidad, aunque al estar a mas baja altura recibió otros dos tentáculos en la guardia que la mandó a volar con sus compañeras.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?– Shiro le ayudo a levantarse.

– Si–

– ¿Como hiciste para atravesar su barrera? – pregunto Roke.

– ¿Barrera?– respondieron al unisonó Shiro y Tabitha.

– Si, recuerdan que mi semblanza no funciona con auras y a menos que esa casa sea un Grimmer como tu entonces esta protegida por una barrera –

– ¡Esquiven!– A la orden de Shiro las cuatro saltaron en parejas a ambos lados. – No importa como hay que aprovechar eso, Roke tu y la niña lo distraen , Tabitha a mi señal–

Ketsuna subió por los soportes superiores del puente y comenzó a disparar flechas, en reacción la bestia trata de atraparla pero es embestida de su lado derecho por dos tonfas de una rubia, ambos ataques llamar su atención lo suficiente para la señal de Shiro. La fauno tomó su espada con todo y vaina sobre sus manos, jalo un interruptor en la parte intermedia, la vaina en la parte inferior se abrió en cuatro partes, en el centro un cañón blanco emergió, el mango de su katana ahora es un gatillo, el cañón de riel carga su disparo, la energía se concentra en la punta del arma, Shiro dispara, una esfera de energía es proyectada a gran velocidad que no le da tiempo de reacción al Grimm y al detonar un destello blanco lo ciega parcialmente.

– ¡Ahora!–

Al mismo tiempo Tabitha emprende su carrera, se coloca debajo del Grimm y lo apuñala con su espada, el escudo que lo protegió del disparo no afecta al arma de la Grimmer, la bestia se retuerce, sus tentáculos que sirven como soporte caen y deja de moverse.

Las cuatro se reúnen alrededor del Grimm.

– Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba– dijo Roke enfundando sus tonfas.

– ¿A si?, ¿que era lo que esperabas?– preguntó Shiro.

– Todas íbamos a terminar cayendo del puente– respondió con una sonrisa.

– Este, chicas– Esta vez Tabitha hablo, las dos voltearon a verla y luego al Grimm en el suelo, este no se estaba desvaneciendo pero su ojo comenzaba a brillar más fuerte.

– Es lo que creo que es– dijo Roke

– ¡Salten!– ordenó la fauno.

Segundos después una explosión cubrió la parte central del puente, un agujero se formó en su piso y algunos soportes estaban dañados.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipó dos largas manos negras estaban colgando de uno de los lados, eran de Tabitha quien tenía a su equipo sobre ella; Ketsuna estaba abrazada a ella de frente, Shiro y Roke cada una de sus piernas.

– Bien creo que tengo voz de profeta–

– Callate, ¿Tabitha cuanto puedes aguantar?–

– En realidad bastante, me sorprende lo ligeras que son– dijo ella sin esfuerzo.

– Sorprende tu monstruosa fuerza ¡Auch!– En respuesta a Roke, Shiro la pateó – ¡¿acaso me quieres tirar?!–

– Vamos es solo otro chapuzón–

– Te responderia con la misma niñada pero tu llevas más peso que yo– dijo mirando la katana de Shiro.

– En realidad es bastante ligera, si no lo fuera no podría pelear–

Tabitha comenzó el ascenso lentamente. Ya en la cima

– Y tu, ¿porque tonfas, acaso no tienes suficiente fuerza?–

– Claro, pero cuando se trata de Grimms no me gusta ensuciarme, ademas no tendria cerca esto– Ella desenfunda una de las tonfas y al presionar otro botón del mango superior un filo blanco birllante sobresale.

– ¿Plasma? genial–

Las cuatro prosiguieron su camino del otro lado del puente atravesando un bosque, ya no había rastro de la luz del sol pero las torres de la academia no dejaban todo en penumbra.

– Entonces, ¿Porque ser cazadoras?– Roke se dirigió a todas.

– Es complicado– dijo Shiro.

Ketsuna se rascó la mejilla avergonzada.

– Quiero ser diferente al resto– respondió Tabitha.

– Amiga no se si lo notas pero lo eres–

– No me refiero a lo que soy, diferente entre los Grimmers, ya saben la mayoría de mis hermanos somos muy introvertidos, sabemos que los humanos y faunos no nos ven como amenazas pero al no querer equivocarnos preferimos mantenernos al margen de los problemas globales y quedarnos a vivir tranquilos en nuestras zonas especiales. Yo, no quiero eso, quiero ayudar y ademas quiero saber que fui antes de todo esto– termina de hablar levantando ambos brazos.

– Aquella profesora lo mencionó antes, ¿sufres de amnesia?– pregunto Shiro

– Si, a diferencia de los otros Grimmers yo no se quien fui en mi vida pasada, solo que me llamó Tabitha Garden y nací en Vale...esperen eso no lo sabía antes– todas se detuvieron junto a Tabitha quien está sorprendida.

– Supongo que en partes vamos a descubrir tu pasado–

– ¿Vamos?, aún se quedaran conmigo – pregunto confundida

– Claro, tu misma lo dijiste en la playa ahora somos un equipo, a menos que cierta fauno esté en contra– todas detienen el paso y miran a Shiro.

– Depende, responde mi pregunta Roke ¿Porque aquella profesora te puso esa runa de localización? –

– Si te lo digo tu lo dirás– Shiro asintió – Bien, de forma rápida soy una mercenaria pero mi especialidad es el hurto, bastante buena si puedo ser humilde, me contratan y yo me encargo de que ese objeto de valor termine en las manos de mi contratista con el menor derramamiento de sangre posible –

–Entonces tu si eres una verdadera criminal –

– Pense que con mi agradable personalidad no serían tan duros conmigo, pero si–

– ¿Y tienes un trabajo aquí?– preguntó nerviosa Tabitha.

– No, me atraparon en mi último trabajo y me dieron a escoger, cárcel o academia.–

– Ahora ¿que te hace pensar que confiaremos en ti?–

– No tienen porque hacerlo, pero yo confiare en ustedes – sonrió – Muy bien, tu turno Shiro y nada de "es complicado"–

En respuesta la fauno entrecerró los ojos y suspiró – Yo era una aprendiz a Caballero, mis padres querían eso para mi toda mi vida, jamás me lo preguntaron –

– Tu querias algo mas– Inquirió Tabitha.

– Si, yo prefiero ser una cazadora a un maldito soldado, mi inscripción a la academia hubiera sido normal pero quiza el destino asi no lo quería.–

– ¿Que fue lo que paso?– Pregunto la Rubia.

Un pequeño crujido se oye entre los arboles, Shiro fue la primera en percatarse pero Ketsuna lo fue en reaccion, la androide empujo a la fauno, ambas cayeron al suelo.

– ¿¡Que estas-?! – Un proyectil paso sobre ellas y se incrusto en un árbol, de entre los arboles un puntero laser aparecio, luego pasos, en un instante cuatro figuras salieron de la espesura del bosque.

– ¿Quienes son?– dijo confundida Tabitha

– Mejor dicho de que unidad son– respondio Shiro.

Las cuatro figuras eran Paladines, de mayor altura que Ketsuna, todos con un visor que ocultaba su rostro, cada uno con una apariencia distinta; uno de ellos portaba un rifle color blanco, otro empuñaba dos espadas de plasma, el tercero sus brazos tenian armadura extra y el último además de empuñar un sub-fusil, portaba una mochila metalica en su espalda.

– Muy bien, una pelea mas antes de cenar–

Roke se preparo con sus tonfas en mano.

– Hay que irnos ¡ya!– Shiro dio la orden al mismo tiempo que se quitaba a Ketsuna de encima.

– ¿Que? Acaso tu no odias a los androides porque huirias- –

– ¡Cuidado!– con un rápido reflejo Tabitha se coloco frente a Roke con su escudo bloqueando al Paladín de brazos reforzados, pero el golpe de este fue mas efectivo haciendo retroceder a ambas hasta un árbol.

– ¡Chicas!– Shiro trato de ayudarlas pero el Paladin del rifle volvio a disparar un dardo aturdidor que atravesó su aura y la dejo de rodillas.

Ketsuna quizo tomar su arco pero el de las espadas se lo impidio apuntando sus dos armas a su cuello. El de los brazos reforzados cargo a las dos chicas, las coloco en el suelo para retenerlas.

– Buen intento hojalata – Roke desparecio dentro del piso, instantes despues salio detras del Paladin del rifle para impacta una patada contra el, este se cubrio usando su rifle, el Paladin de la mochila disparo una vez su arma de esta salieron dos esferas grises unidas por una cuerda del mismo color, las boleadoras se enredaron en el cuerpo de Roke, antes de que pudiera liberarse una descarga eléctrica la sacudio para luego desplomarse en el suelo.

– Se supone que ellas iban a protegerte –

Una imagen holografica salio del visor del Paladin con Rifle, un joven de 25 años, tez blanca, portaba un atiendo militar azul y sus dos manos eran roboticas.

– Ellas no lo hacian– Shiro reconoció la voz y respondio con molestia.

– Pero claro, quien quisiera ayudar a una terrorista prófuga – el hombre exclamó con burla.

Shiro, aun de rodillas, miro al hombre –¿ Que es lo que quieres Truden?–

– Pense que sabias lo que es sentido común, vine arrestarte, no se que pretendes con pedir ayuda en la academia es algo patetico la verdad –

Antes de que Shiro pudiera responder.

– De echo ellas estan por terminar su prueba de inscripción – una voz salio de los árboles.

–¿ Quien anda ahi?– a su orden los paladines apuntaron hacia la ubicación de la voz.

Una mujer vestida de gabardina marron salio acompañada de una fauno alce.

– ¿Seguro que quieres hacer eso chico? –

– D-directora summer, ¿que hace aqui?

– Vine por mis nuevas estudiantes – ¿Ellas? Pero señora ella es una criminal.

– Hasta donde yo se ella es una sospechosa de alto nivel y yo me hice responsable de su custodia, asi que si no retiras a tu equipo en menos de cinco segundos me vere obligada a desmantelarlos yo misma– los ojos de la directora empezaron a brillar.

– No habla enserio – respondio asustado.

– Jovencito, yo estoy aqui para retenerla si es posible, habla enserio – Ursula respondio de forma calmada.

Consternado el chico dio la orden de retirada a su equipo, su imagen desaparecio, los paladines liberaron a las chicas y se encaminaron nuevamente al bosque.

– ¿Hablabas enserio? – Ursula le recriminó.

– Claro que no, Winter me mata si le hago algo a sus alumnos– bromeó la directora – Antes que nada llevemos a estas chicas a la enfermería y que luego vayan a comer algo–

Las cuatro en cuestion estaban exhaustas en el suelo mientras su androide las miraba preocupadas.

Unos minutos despues una aeronave despego del bosque y se alejo de la academia a toda velocidad.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: STRK

Una habitación blanca, varios instrumentos y maquinaria médica acompañan a las tres jóvenes quienes se encuentran descansando sobre tre plataformas flotantes. Un hombre de edad avanzada que portando gafas oscuras junto a su bata de médico revisa a sus pacientes desde los paneles holográficos que su Scroll proyecta, junto a él se encuentra la profesora Ursula.

– Y bien Doc, ¿como estan?–

– Recuperándose de forma normal, su desfallecimiento previo solo se debió a su fatiga–

– ¿Dice que la prueba fue demasiado para ellas?–

– Diría que sí pero acorde a sus perfiles médicos es sorprendente que solo tengan que dormir para recuperarse –.

– ¿A que se refiere?–

El doctor seleccionó uno de los perfiles.

– La señorita Garden al ser una Grimmer tiene una biología tanto humana como Grimm, hace no mucho ella apenas descubrió sus habilidades de combate en la zona especial "G" de Vacuo y hoy se desempeñó a su máxima capacidad tanto controlando sus brazos como nivelando su aura, es obvio que de la emboscada de aquel escuadrón de paladines a ella no le quedaran fuerzas– Selecciona otro perfil y prosigue.

– Por su parte tenemos a la joven Daggon, si los informes son ciertos sobre sus "actividades" ella trabajó a su máxima capacidad, la semblanza de la señorita Daggon se recarga de su propia aura, el recargarla y usarla en un recorrido por el bosque agotó toda su reserva, aquella descarga no ayudo mucho–

Al final selecciona el perfil de la fauno.

– Por último, la señorita Vermillion es la que mejor entrenada está, sus capacidades físicas, mentales y aurales están muy bien desarrolladas. Lo que causó su fatiga fue aquel proyectil– una imagen junto al archivo muestra el proyectil negro con una serie de pequeñas agujas en la parte delantera.

– Si, la directora está resolviendo este asunto en estos momentos –

En la torre central.

– Y bien ¿algo que añadir?– la directora Summer se encontraba en una llamada holográfica con Winter.

La pelinegra era proyectada en cuerpo completo, vestía un traje militar color azul, en su mano sostenía su sombrero y la otra se frotaba su cabeza

– las chicas ¿se encuentran bien?–

– Si, solo necesitan descansar pero me preocupa mas esto–

La proyección del proyectil apareció frente a ellas.

– ¿Espera el?–

– Uno de sus Paladines le disparó a la señorita Vermillion con esto, se que la llamaste terrorista pero usar este tipo de instrumentos es un tanto–

– Nosotros jamás aprobariamos el uso de este equipamiento – respondió Winter molesta.

– Entonces como uno de tus caballeros consiguió esto–

– Por la facción a la que pertenece– Dicho esto Winter proyectó varios archivos al aire, uno de ellos era un símbolo del tridente blanco.– En los últimos meses se ha tenido sospechas de que la facción Jacqson trabaja en armamento fuera de los protocolos permitidos–

– Y adivinó, no has encontrado pruebas para enjuiciarlos–

– Si, ni nosotros ni las otras facciones Karson y Schnee–

– Y eso no es lo que me preocupa–

Un pitido interrumpió su conversación.

– Parece que llegaron– Summer se acerca a su escritorio y presiona un botón.

– Buenas noches, disculpen la demora– uniéndose a la conversación una fauno de tipo salamandra quien vestía una túnica marrón, sus ojos rojos recorrieron la habitación– pensé que sería la última en llegar –

– Ya sabes como es Spring Autumn, ella debio olvidarlo –.

Al instante una cuarta persona llamó y Summer la unió a la conversación.

Una chica rubia quien estaba cubierta en cuerpo entero por una toalla saludó a las presentes.

– Disculpen, me quede jugando con unos niños Grimmers y termine sucia de lodo–

– ¿En qué Zona te encuentras ahora?– Preguntó Winter.

– Vacuo, los cuidadores tuvieron complicaciones después que una de sus mayores escapará así que vine ayudar–

– Y eso es solo otro de los puntos en esta reunión– Agregó Summer, las tres se quedaron calladas.

– No importa el tiempo, el mundo siempre tiene alguna crisis– Respondió Winter.

– Pero, como las doncellas que aceptamos ser, es nuestro deber prevenirlo– Dijo Autumn

– Entonces porque quieren empezar, la secta, la desaparición de Grimmer, la facción corrupta en atlas o la academia –

Dicho esto las tres proyecciones miraron a Summer, está suspiro y respondió.

– No tengo noticias buenas, el número de nuevos aspirantes es...cuatro–

– Tus cuatro aspirantes a los que les darás una o segunda oportunidad– agregó Winter, la directora asintió.

– Los tiempos están cambiando, y aunque las crisis con Grimms han disminuido la mayoría de la gente dispuesta a pelear prefieren hacerlo del lado de los Caballeros o con el consejo mágico, no me gusta admitirlo pero quizá ellas sean las últimas Cazadoras de Remnant–

– Y no es que me guste dar más malas noticias, pero nuestra agenda está llena de ellas– Explicó Autumn.

– Bien doncellas, entonces vayamos al tema principal –.

Lentamente, Shiro abre los ojos, observa a su alrededor y comienza a recordar lo que pasó.

– No apresure a levantarse– La voz del Doctor llamó su atención. – Tome su tiempo, tengo que avisar a su tutora ya vuelvo– sale de la habitación y deja a las tres chicas solas.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?– Tabitha, quien ya había recuperado el sentido, preguntó desde su plataforma.

– Algo adolorida y tu–

– Bien, aunque tambien me duele el cuerpo–

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó, y al revisar su origen ambas notan a Roke tirada en el suelo.

La rubia de queja y se sienta en el piso– Creo que dormí más de la cuenta, esperen– ignorando el golpe anterior la chica se pone de pie de un salto– ¿Donde están ellos, quiero la revancha ahora?– dijo golpeando la palma de su mano.

– Guarda tus energías, el ya no está aquí–

– ¿Porque lo dices, acaso no eran estudiantes?–

– Truden preferiría morir antes que ser un cazador–

– ¿Lo conoces?– preguntó Tabitha a lo que Roke fijó su mirada en la fauno.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, la profesora Úrsula junto Ketsuna entraron.

– Veo que se recuperan rapido– la profesora Úrsula entró por la puerta, a su lado Ketsuna miro a sus compañeras, llegó con cada una para revisar que estuvieran bien con excepción de Shiro a quien solo saludo de lejos.

– La directora tenía planeado entregarles esto en persona pero se encuentra ocupada con otras cosas– en sus manos colgaban tres pulseras color blanco, morado y amarillo, se las entregó a cada una – es de los últimos modelos de Scroll holográfico, así también como sus ID de estudiantes–

– Eso significa – dijo sorprendida Tabitha.

– Oficialmente son estudiantes de Vytal, felicidades equipo STRK (strike)

– S, T, R, K; eso significa que Shiro es nuestra líder– agregó Roke.

– ¿Que yo que?!, no espere ¿porque?–

– Usted meditelo, ya casi es medianoche así que vayan a su habitación marcada en el scroll y mañana en la mañana podrán almorzar–

– ¿Las clases cuando comienzan?– preguntó Tabitha.

– Sobre eso y debido al percance de hoy las reanudaremos hasta pasado mañana, disfruten de las instalaciones – dicho esto la profesora salió de la enfermería dejan a las cuatro.

– No se ustedes pero ¡Pido la cama mas comoda!– con prisas Roke salió corriendo fuera de la enfermería –

– ¡Hey espera, eso no es justo yo soy la lider!– Shiro la siguió y detrás de ella Tabitha y Ketsuna.

Mientras las cuatro corrían en el cielo nocturno una aeronave se acercaba a la academia, descendió en el helipuerto y de este salieron cuatro siluetas jovenes.

– Bien esa fue la última pista y no encontramos nada– el joven de pelo gris.

– Pifrost eres demasiado negativo– respondió la chica pelirroja.

– Jefa usted es demasiado positiva– el joven fauno canino dijo con tono relajado.

– Mi hermana tiene algo de razón, no hay que perder la fe, quizá en la siguiente misión podamos obtener algo– al final un joven de cabello negro abrazo a ambos chicos con una sonrisa–

– Eso sí tenemos otra misión Hebill, aun cuando aprobamos el curso didáctico hemos salido en misión no menos de tres veces este año– agregó el peligris.

– Pifrost tiene razón, somos uno de los últimos si no el único equipo de cazadores que responde por peticiones, los demás siguieron su camino fuera del radar o se unieron al consejo o a los caballeros– los tres chicos se detuvieron y se quedaron en silencio.

– Y eso va cambiar – la pelirroja dio un pisotón al suelo– o ya olvidaron nuestra promesa como equipo– la joven desplegó su arma, una lanza del doble de su altura con punta en forma de péndulo.

Los tres suspiraron.

– Ryma Belladona– el fauno desplegó una espada serpentina plateada.

– Pifrost Schnee– el peligris se colocó uno de sus guantes marrones, de este una runa mágica brillaba en la palma y contraparte.

– Hebill & Sho Branwen– el hermano de la chica mostró sus ojos heterocromáticos y desplegó su Bō.

– Sora Branwen Rose– la chica colocó su arma frente a ella, los demás hicieron lo mismo– el equipo SPHR (sapphire) promete volver a los cazadores a su gloria antigua, la misma que sus ancestros en Beacon.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Primeros pasos

Mientras el equupo STRK desayuna en la cafeteria de la institucion, varios cazadores iban y venian dentro de la misma, algunos se sentaban un momento, otros odenan sus alimentos en la barra a los Paladines autómatas encargados luego se retiran.

– Vaya, parece que hay bastante movimiento– decia Roke al momento de tomar un bocado.

– Ayer no parecía que hubiera tanta gente por acá– respondió Shiro– Pero creo que solo vienen de paso, piden su comida para llevar y casi ninguno come en las mesas–

– Tienes razon– agrego Tabitha al mirar a su alrededor–¿ Estaran tan ocupados?.

– Quien sabe, pero nosotros tambien tenemos nuestros asuntos– recalcó Shiro.

Un enorme coliseo de piedra caliza se alza dentro del terreno escolar, este es una de las tres zonas de entrenamiento que la Academia posee, aquí los cazadores entrenan, ya sea combate simulado o duelos.

Un gran Ursa con el cuerpo blindado se tambaleó por dos segundos antes de desplomarse al suelo, segundos despues su imagen holográfica despareció.

– Te dije que era pan comido– respondio Roke sonriente, aunque su respiración indica lo contrario, detras de ella Tabitha recuperaba el aliento, Ketsuna por su parte se mantenia parada y confusa pues no sabia como ayudar a sus compañeras

Shiro observa a cada una, luego se acerca hacia Roke.

– Bien entonces tengamos otro duelo–

– Segura capitan, la que tuvimos en el examen nos dejo bastante exhaustas–

– Segura o acaso ¿estas cansada?–

Roke recuperó la compostura–Para nada–

Shiro coloca su katana en forma vertical clavándola en el suelo.

Roke tira sus tonfas al suelo.

– Te dare la ventaja de que inicies–

La rubia entrecerro los ojos y se abalanzó sobre Shiro.

Patadas y puñetazos volaban, Roke trataba de conectar sus golpes pero eran fácilmente esquivados por la Fauno, sus compañeras se mantenían alejadas observandolas detenidamente.

– Que pasa creí que teniamos el mismo nivel– se burlo Shiro, Roke no podia responder su respiracion estaba mas agitada, un último golpe voló, Shiro aprovecho para esquivar, colocar un pie detras del pie de su compañera y usando su propio peso tirarla al suelo, Roke dio un grito seco, sus compañeras preocupadas se acercaron pero su lider levantó la mano para detenerlas.

– Esta es la razon por la cual no me debes mentir– dijo Shiro parada frente a ella.

– ¿Sobre que?– respondió adolorida.

– Número uno, que no eres una mercenaria–

Roke se sorprendio– ¿Como te diste cuenta? –

– Ademas de esta obvia razon, los mercenarios jamas se entregarian vivos y razon dos mi semblanza no solo me da el color del aura, tambien su intensidad– su tono serio comenzó agravarse– ¿¡cuando planeabas decirnos, en medio de una misión?!.

Roke no desvio la mirada– Es solo que las queria impresionar–

– ¿¡Para que?!, sabes que un error y podrias haber muerto –

– No quiero que piensen que soy inutil–

– ¿Tiene que ver con tu semblanza?–

Roke asintió.

Shiro suspiro y extendió su mano.

– Una inutil jamás pelearia como tu lo haces–

Ambas se ven a los ojos y la rubia acepta su mano, la fauna la ayuda a levantarse.

–Gracias–

– De nada y ahora– Shiro golpea a Roke en la cabeza– eso es por ser tan descuidada–

Roke agarro su cabeza con dolor.

– Ahora ustedes dos– Señalo a Tabitha y a Ketsuna, ambas chicas se acercaron lo mas rapido posible– Tabitha, ¿no tienes control total sobre tu parte Grimm verdad?–

La Grimmer retrocedio y cubrio si cabeza ante la pregunta

– Tranquila no te haré lo mismo que esta tonta–

– Si, hace poco descubrí como ocupar estos brazos y me desgasta bastante cada que los uso–

– Y tu–señaló a la ciborg– ¿Estas segura que no tienes forma de comunicarte con nosotros?.

Ketsuna nego con la cabeza.

– 'Absolutamente'– de su brazo una pantalla holografica mostro dicho mensaje, Shiro entrecerro los ojos– 'Lo juro, no sabia que podia hacer esto'–

– ¿No sabias? ¿hace cuanto estas en funcionamiento?

– 'Fui activada hace una semana'–

– ¿¡Una semana?! – las tres dijeron al unísono.

– Pero sabes combatir– dijo Tabitha.

–'Mi padre cargo una subrutina de combate pero debe ser activada por una orden'–

– Pero la maestra ursula te conoce– Dijo Roke.

– 'La señorita Ursula conoció a mi padre'

– ¿Conocio?– pregunto la fauno.

– 'si, el dia que me trasladaron aqui el desaparició, la directora y la maestra Ursula me dijeron que harian lo posible pero'– el mensaje se detuvo, los ojos de la chica robot cambiaron de un azul mas claro, si fuera humana lágrimas saldrían de ellos, Roke y Tabitha sintieron empatia por su compañera y fueron abrazarla, Shiro en cambio se dio media vuelta.

– ¿Que miras?– la joven Sora se acercó a su hermano, este se encuentra en la parte alta de las gradas del coliseo.

– A los nuevos reclutas–

– ¿¡Nuevos reclutas!?– dijo con emocion pero su hermano jalo sus ropas para acallarla.

– Sora se discreta–

– Perdon, ¿exactamente que estas viendo?–

– Como funciona un equipo tan diverso como ellos–

Sora giro la cabeza y presto atención a las chicas.

– ¡Oh! Ya veo, es raro ver a una paladin de combate ayudar fuera de Atlas y mas una Grimmer– el Scroll de la chica sono, presionó el botón de contestar– Dime Pif–

– Ryma y yo ya estamos listos para partir–

– De acuerdo vamos para alla–

– ¿Otra de tus misiones?–

– No, esta vez es un encargo comun y corriente, bueno si le llamas comun a atender un caso de secuestro–

Hebill levantó las cejas curioso – Esperemos que sea algo movido, Sho ha estado bastante aburrido–Ambos abandonaron el lugar despues de eso.

Mas tarde el equipo STKR se dirigió a la biblioteca, este se encontraba detras de la torre principal, se conformó de tres pisos subterraneos, ademas de libros fisicos y digitales para diferentes tipos de estudio.

En una mesa la profesora Ursula se acercó con un torre de libros, en el mueble habia otras cuatro torres de libros y sentadas las chicas aterradas por dicha cantidad.

– Esta bromeando verdad– dijo Roke con una risa nerviosa.

– Lo siento chicas pero la mayoria de profesores estan fuera con encargos, pero no se preocupen la práctica nos encargaremos otra persona y yo– dijo con una sonrisa dejando la torre de libros– Ahora necesito que se aprendan esto antes del viernes –

Las chicas suspiraron mientras su tutora salia de la biblioteca


	7. Chapter E I

Capitulo Extra I. El siglo pasado.

Corre el año XX30 en Remnant, a solo diez años de los estragos de la Guerra contra Salem las cosas no parecen cambiar. El torneo de Vytal no se ha celebrado desde la caida de Beacon, además de que aquel territorio neutral ya esta deshabitado. Las demas academias están en tratados para deslindarse de sus paises, cosa que dichos gobiernos no planean ceder. Aun con la desaparicion de su lider y su territorio, los Grimm no desaparecieron del todo pero de igual manera los cazadores tampoco han cedido.

Año XX35 De Organización a Tratado.

La guerra contra el White fang llega a su fin con los tratados del mismo nombre, miembros del consejo de cada nacion se comprometen a cumplir dichos tratados pues, aun con las tenciones globales, los faunos fueron un gran apoyo en la guerra contra la reina Grimm. Se espera que con esto las relaciones diplomaticas no entren en crisis.

Año XX40 ¡Las academias han sido atacadas!. Un grupo desconcido daño severamente las tres instalaciones, las autoridades no han revelado informacion de las victimas y los directivos han guardado silencio, mientras los paises comienzan a sospechar entre ellos. Algunos cazadores veteranos han optado por crear academias informales en sus localidades.

Año XX45: Crisis energetica.

Lo improbable se volvio realidad, las minas de Dust han sido secadas por completo. Vacuo se convirtio en un páramo desolado, sus habitantes se están trasladando a Vale, Mistral o a su última ciudad portuaria Hyun.

Mistral y Vale acusan a Atlas de acabar con estos depositos y tambien de guardar una reserva del elemento escondida. En Atlas la SDC ha desaparecido y tres nuevas compañías estan tomando su lugar.

La reparacion de las academias ya no es opcion por lo que los gobiernos deciden su completo desalojo.

Año XX49.

Una nueva amenaza ha surgido, en el abandonado pais desertico de Vacuo una enorme tormenta fue avistada y en su ojo un nido de Grimms comenzo a emerger, cazadores fueron movilizados para conternerlos pero los informes indican nuevas especies de dichos monstruos.

La contención de las bestias apenas era posible y el numero de cazadores comienza a disminuir.

Atlas revela su proyecto secreto: los Paladines, androides con las aptidudes de un cazador pero con un tiempo de produccion relativamente menor, estos comandandos por un humano que sirve como lider nombrados caballeros.

El mismo año cuatro chicas revelaron al mundo la existencia de la magia con su existencia, las cuatro se dieron a conocer como Las Maidens y sus habilidades no fueron cuestionadas en ningun momento.

Año XX50-XX55: Paladines, Las Maidens y los cazadores lograron detener la "Primera Tormenta".

Ese año y en completo anonimato, un grupo de personas dieron a conocer al mundo el NeoDust, este funcionaba como un nucleo de Dust pero con energia autorenovable, de igual manera la formula asi como sus especificaciones se hicieron publicas para que todo Remnant tuviera acceso a ellas.

Las maidens establecen el Consejo magico en la Isla de Menargerie siendo la maiden Autumn como su directora oficial.

En este lugar se imparte, contola y castiga cualquier asunto relacionado con la magia.

En Atlas la academia de Caballeros abre sus puertas al publico, su función, entrenar a los Capitanes de sus Paladines.

Las tormentas de Grimm no cesaron, aunque su tamaño se redujo en comparacion a la primera, estas comenzaron a ser la nueva amenaza en Remnant por lo cual los cuatro gobiernos (humanos y faunos por igual) declararon que el uso del NeoDust se destinaría a tecnologia defensiva por sobre la belica. Tambien se instauró un nuevo comando central para dichos encargos, la Maiden Winter de uniría a este comando como representante magica.

Año XX60:

Un grupo de Cazadores encontraron un almacén abandonado, dicho almacén tenia una camara secreta donde encontraron varias personas en capsulas de animación suspendida, cuando liberaron a una se llevaron una enorme sorpresa que el sujeto tenia sus piernas como si de un Grimm se tratará.

Por miedo a desatar una nueva guerra de razas los cuatro gobiernos decidieron crear zonas especiales en cada pais para los pacientes denominados: Grimmers, pues aquel almacén no era el único.

Año XX65:

La construccion de la Zonas G estan terminadas, la Maiden Spring se uniría a las tareas de administración de las Zonas y tambien sería la encargada de preservar ls seguridad de los Grimmers.

AñoXX70:

Luego de generaciones en decadencia los bandidos deciden unirse y crear una organización de mercenarios a sueldo.

Por su parte en Atlas dos nuevas empresas y una antigua compiten por en el desarrollo de Paladines y sus tecnologías relacionadas.

AñoXX80:

Se instala la ultima "Cupula" en Remnant, con esto todas las ciudades importantes estan protegidas de los Grimm.

AñoX100:

Luego de años sin conocer su paradero la Maiden Summer da a conocer al publico la nueva academia de Cazadores ubicada en la isla de Vytal. Tambien la primera ceremonía de sucesion de Maidens sucede en aquel lugar, donde Spring, Winter y Autumn entregaron sus habilidades y responsabilidades a la segunda generación.


End file.
